The Roswell Park Cancer Comprehensive Cancer Center planning and evaluation process is overseen by the Cancer Center Director, Dr. Candace Johnson, who is also the President and CEO. Planning and Evaluation efforts serve as the framework for effective internal and external advice, developing and implementing the strategic planning process, setting priorities, overseeing shared resources, research programs, and clinical operations. Strategic planning and ongoing evaluation is critical to the success of the Cancer Center in making progress towards its scientific, clinical, prevention and education mission. The Executive Council and the CCSG Steering Committee are the central decision-making and internal advisory bodies, with the goal to foster and encourage research productivity, promote interaction and collaboration, and take maximum advantage of institutional strengths and unique scientific opportunities. The continuous cycle of planning and evaluation allows leaders to make adjustments to priorities and resource allocation, develop future plans. During the current funding period, a comprehensive strategic planning and evaluation effort was undertaken for the Center. This led to a five-year CCSG and clinical strategic plan that robustly aligns programmatic initiatives, capital projects, and organizational priorities for the Cancer Center with a financial plan; and further integration of the clinical and research missions. External and internal advisory groups provided exceptional guidance and recommendations to the senior leaders. Besides the Executive Council and the CCSG Steering Committees, the CCSG External Advisory Board, program-specific advisory boards, Senior Leadership Group, Shared Resource Advisory Committees, individual program meetings and retreats, and Disease Site Research Group provide multiple forums to solicit and discuss feedback and critique to inform and improve the cancer center.